There's No Reason To Smile
by SkilletGirl-01
Summary: We all know the serious, cold and mysterious Levi. But... what should happened if in his missions over the 845-850 years, he had a "friend" no, not a friend... the woman he loved most. Maybe, he should had a reson to smile. Reilly was that reason. But she has a family, the real question is: Who is that family and how dangerous it can be? Set from the episode #9 to #25
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone over here! This is my first SNK fic. Hope you like it. This is set in the episode number 9. Here it is.**

* * *

"What brought you here?" – The coldest and serious voice of Levi echoed through the entire place, making the two girls to stop

"I-I will see you later Hange" – The girl with the long black hair told her, at the same time she put her hand in Hange's shoulder

"Hai Captain" – Hange said before smirking funny at the other – "I will see… if… yeah" – She said before walking away letting them both alone

"What are you doing here?" – Levi asked getting closer to her

"Don't you like me being in here?" – She asked funny getting closer to him too

"Tch, you spend almost all your time in the castle"

"Hm; I wanted to see you, ok?" – She yelled giving him the back while the soft breeze of the morning made her hair to blow so perfectly

"Are you sure?" – He asked before interlacing his arms around her waist

"LEVI! Don't do that in public" – She shouted taking out Levi's arms of her waist – "There are so many people around here" – She said before they turned at some soldiers smirking at them

"I like when you don't want anyone to see us" – Levi said smiling at her

"I LOVE when you smile, why don't you keep it all the day?" – She said smiling back at him

"Yeah, well…" – He said erasing his smile and looking her with his normal serious and calmly expression – "There is no reason for keeping it" – He said before walking away from her through the exit – "*sigh* we will go to a mission outside the Wall, are you coming?" – He asked looking closely to her beautiful dark-blue eyes

"Are you ordering me, or it is an invitation?" – She asked looking at his grey intimidating eyes

"Hm, I can't order to another Captain; so… it's an invitation"

"Ha, thanks… I think I will accept it" – She said before standing beside him

"CAPTAIN LEVI! CAPTAIN REILLY!" – A scream made them both to turn at the owner

"Yes Erwin?" – Levi asked turning at him

"Let's go, are you coming?" – He asked turning at Reilly

"Hai Sir" – She answered

"Perfect, go quickly to the stable and take out your horses, all the other are prepare" – He ordered before he walked away from them both

"Let's prepare darling" – Levi said and started to walk, but suddenly stopped after noticing she wasn't following him – "What?"

"DO NOT CALL ME DARLING! – She yelled before walking in front of him

"Oh c'mon, you love when I call you _darling_" – He said squeezing her hand with his, but she only looked at other side… without letting him to see her blushing

Already in their horses, all the soldiers of the elite Recon Corps were riding in the middle of the town with all the view of the citizens and young trainees.

"They're here! It's the main force of the Recon Corps!" – A man yelled turning at them followed by everyone else

"Commander Erwin! Kick their Titans asses for me!" – Another one yelled while all the elite was riding through them following Erwin

"Look! There's Captain Levi!" – One of the Trainees Squad yelled, catching the attention of all the others who turned at the called – "They say in battle, he's as strong as a whole brigade" – He said again while everyone turned to see him with his normal expression ignoring them all

"Shut up already…" – He said just letting the elite hear him

"I bet they wouldn't worship you so much if they knew what obsessive clean freak you are!" – Hange, who was beside him, told him

"Hey, see who's coming there!" – A girl shouted and everyone turned at her – "Captain Reilly!" – She finished before a wave of _Whoa's_ were heard looking at the girl riding quickly towards Hange and Levi – She is just as good as Levi – She said before everyone started to whisper about the latecomer

"Sorry…" – She said stopping beside they both – "I'm late"

"Hm, what happened to you?" – Hange asked smiling at the girl

"Nothing important, I'm right here now" – She said before noticing all the people looking at them – "Am I stealing you the _whole_ attention?" – She asked turning at Levi

"Hm, newbies" – He said looking back at them

"Oh, they're just the new Trainees" – Hange said

"New Trainees, uh? What Squad?" – Reilly asked

"I don't have an-"

"The 104th Trainees Squad" – Levi finished

"Really? How do you know?" – Reilly asked while she and Hange turned at him

"Look at that" – He answered showing with the view a special girl; blonde hair, white skin, baby-blue eyes, short height and thin looking closely at Reilly

"Yeah, they are the number 104th" – She said before giving an honest smile at the girl, who returned it to her

They continued riding until they let the people behind them and stopped in front of the Wall's door, while it started to open.

"The Titans are out there! I wonder what kind of Titans I'll see this time" – Hange said squeezing her two hands – "I'd really love to see some abnormal ones"

"I can see an abnormal already" – Levi suddenly said

"Huh? Where?" – Hange said turning her view at all directions

Levi took her head and made her to turn to him – "Right here" – He said looking her at the eyes while Reilly just rolled her eyes before getting closer to them

"Just don't kill them all for you this time Levi" – She said looking at him

"I will see" – He said letting Hange's head and turning his view back in front

"Move out!" – Erwin ordered when the door was completed open

They started to ride their horses out of the Wall Rose and enter in Wall Maria. They rode through many places of it, before reaching a city almost in their limit; which was infested of all kind of Titans.

"Separate over here!" – Erwin ordered – "Team Five, to the East; Team Three, to the North; Team Four, to the South; Team Two, to the West; and Team One, stay here in the Center"

"Hai" – Everyone answered and separated just like Erwin ordered

Levi, Hange, Reilly, Petra and all of the Team One stayed there in the Center of the City. They let the horses over a secure place and took out their 3D Maneuver Gear, starting to fight against the Titans. While they killed lot of Titans, the soldiers started to fall too. The number of deaths was high and the hurts' weren't so far behind. They separated again; Levi, Hange, Reilly and other soldiers stayed in an area while the others stayed in another ones. They were running over some broken buildings, when they saw a soldier in a Titan's mouth before yelling the name of Levi. He jumped towards it, using his Gear, and cut the Titans neck; and it fall letting the soldier bleeding in the ground.

"One on the right… two on the left" – He said before Petra and her two comrades jumped in front of him

"Captain" – She started – "I've gathered the reinforcements!"

"Petra, look after that soldier down there" – He ordered – "The rest of you attack the one on the left" – He said looking at the two behind her – "We'll clean up on the left" – He said before Reilly jumped beside him and them both started to run at that direction

"Captains!" – Petra yelled just after they ran away

Meanwhile, Hange was talking with her Titans, again.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" – She said before the Titan tried to catch her and she cut it in the neck – See? It didn't hurt, did it?

Back with the Titans on the left, Levi and Reilly were running over them.

"What a lovely bunch" – Levi said before jumping in a rooftop and walking by it followed by Reilly

"Just like in the old times, right?" – She asked walking beside him

"Ha, just like in the old times" – He answered before they turned back at the Titans – "You all have interesting faces" – He said before jumping at the first one and killing him

He jumped immediately to the second one and throwing his blades through its eyes. The Titan started to shout while Levi stopped in its head.

"Stay still" – He said looking at it – "Otherwise, I'll never get a clean cut of your flesh"

"LET IT TO ME!" – Reilly shouted before throwing herself to the Titan's mouth, which was opened because the screams; and with a very quickly movement, she entered in its mouth and cut it from inside before getting out of it from the interior of the neck, covered all by its blood.

She jumped to a rooftop while the Titan fell, before Levi jumped beside her.

"I still don't know how you can do that" – He said seeing her covered of blood

"Do you want me to teach you some new tricks?" – She asked looking funny at him

"No, I'm ok"

"Is that all of them?" – She asked looking around trying to find another Titan

"I think that, let's see the others" – Levi ordered before he and Reilly jumped down again to the ground

They started to walk, until they reached Petra trying to stop the bleeding of a soldier. They walked at them, while Reilly stayed beside a wall seeing at them, Levi walked closer at them.

"Captain, I can't stop the bleeding" – She said and Levi just looked down at him

"Captain…" – The weakly and softly voice of the soldier talked

Levi knelt at him – "What?" – He asked

"Was I… useful to… mankind?" – He asked at the same time he reached his bloody hand to Levi – "Or will I die… useless like this?" – He asked before Levi squeezed his hand with his

"You did great, and you'll do even more; your spirit will stay with me and give me strength! I swear to you, I will exterminate the Titans!"

"Captain, he's gone…" – Petra's broken voice said

"Did he hear everything?" – Levi asked turning at Petra

"I'm sure he heard it all, he's resting so peacefully now" – She answered before they turned at the dead body

"Good then…" – He said standing up looking yet at the body

"LEVI! REILLY!" – Erwin yelled stopping in front of them with more soldiers behind him over their horses – "We're going back"

"Back? – Levi asked confused just when Reilly started to walk at them – "We haven't reached our limit yet, did my men die in vain?"

"The Titans have all started heading north towards the city" – He said just when they three gasped and he turned at other side – "It's just like five years ago, something's happened in the city; they might've even broken through the Wall"

* * *

**Oh, the "Covered Image" is Reilly's appearance. Who was the girl that Reilly smiled to? See you later. Oh and, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm here again with the second part of this AOT story. Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_Just like five years ago…_

That simple sentence was in Reilly's head again and again, she just couldn't believe it. _How the Titans could break the door again?_ That question crossed in her head a lot of times. She thought to walk to her horse and started to ride it back at the city, when something stopped her. She stopped to walk and turned her view at the Wall, he heard carefully and her ears caught something peculiar and… familiar?

_That scream, I had heard that scream before; but… where and when?_ – She thought looking yet at the Wall

"REILLY! WE DON'T HAVE YOUR WHOLE TIME!" – Erwin's voice made her to turn at him

"Do you hear that?!" – She asked looking at him

"Hear, what?" – He asked looking confused at her

"That cry! It is the same that I heard five years ago!" – She yelled just when Levi and Hange returned over their horses and with Reilly's one too

"*sigh* Reilly, ride your horse" – He ordered giving her the back

"Bu-"

"IT IS AN ORDER!"

_Without any other option, she got back to her horse. When she was over it, she noticed Levi seeing at her._

"WHAT?" – She asked

"What was that?" – He asked while they started to ride the horses

"You know what it was!"

"Oh yeah… the mysterious scream you heard five years ago had returned!" – He answered shaking his hands and making funny at her

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Reilly, don't you think is strange that there's a scream only YOU can heard?"

"I don't care if it's strange or whatever, there IT is!"

"Tch, you are just like five years ago"

"Hm, do you remember it too?"

"How could I don't?"

* * *

*Flashback:

_Year 845_

Over the Recon Corp's base in a Southeast part of Wall Maria, just two soldiers were together in a lonely room training "hand-on-hand combat". It was the girl's turn to act like the enemy; so, with the dagger in hand, she ran at the guy and tried to hurt him in the lower part of the abdomen. He waited for her and then he moved to another side and took the girl's back, lifting her and throwing to the floor. When she crashed with it, the dagger flew and ended in the other part of the room. He looked at it and started to run at it, but she took his leg and made him to fall so she could take it. She jumped above of him and took quickly the dagger before jumping back at him and sitting over his stomach with the dagger centimeters above of his neck.

"Hm, I think I won this time" – She said recovering the air and looking at the tired face of her _friend_

"Don't be so happy _darling_, this is the combat we use less" – He said just before turning at the angry face of his _friend_ – "What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME DARLING!" – She shouted just before standing up of him

"Tch, whatever" – He said standing up too – "Hm, I forgot to ask you… what you will want for your birthday?"

"Excuse me?" – She asked turning confused at him

"Your birthday, your EIGHTEENTH birthday; what you will want?"

"I don't want anything, and much less… from you" – She answered starting to walk away from him

"Neither… a _date_?" – He asked making her to stop walking

"W-what did you say?" – She asked not yet looking at him

"Like you heard what about a _date_?" – He asked again just when she turned at him

"Do you REALLY want to have a date, with me?!" – She asked walking at him

"Hm, why not?" – He answered before she bite her lip and started to blush

"L-Levi, I…-"

"LEVI!" – A shout interrupted them both making them to turn at the door before Hange appeared – "You both need to come with me"

"What's going on Hange?" – Levi asked while he and Reilly turned at her

"We need to move to the Wall Rose, now!"

"What? Why?" – Reilly asked

"The Titans had broken the door to the Wall Maria from the South… from Shiganshina, and I received orders to you both help me to take everyone to the boats"

"WHAT?! No, impossible" – Reilly said while Levi started to walk with her towards Hange – "How could they?"

"That's something we yet don't know, just… get to the boats which are sailing towards Trost District… we don't wanna lose more people than we already did from the external Districts" – He said just when they tree were starting to walk through the corridor, but suddenly Reilly stopped – "Your boat is already-"

"Wait!" – Reilly cut her off – "Did you say… _from the external Districts_?" – She asked looking at Hange

"Yes, of about what they told me; the four external Districts are destroyed" – She answered

"D-did you give _already_ the alarm to _all_ the villages?"

"Reilly, we don't have time for this… just tell everyone!" – Levi said before running through the corridor

"Listen to your boyfriend girl" – Hange said before running away to through the different direction

Reilly just growled before starting to run through another different direction. They tree started to open all the doors ordering the soldiers to get out and get to the boats. Some minutes later, all the soldiers were already in the boats sailing through Trost District.

"W-what do you think had happened?" – A soldier asked to another one

"I-I really don't have any idea" – The other one answered

And so, the soldiers spent some minutes whispering about what they think had happened. Meanwhile, Reilly walked to an extreme of the boat and started to look at the South, where some smoke was floating. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed; when she heard closely, she could hear a cry from the Southeast; but she thought it could be a Titan's cry, but when she turned at the others soldiers, no one was looking at the direction she heard the cry.

"W-why you didn't go with Erwin?" – She asked to the guy who was approaching at her

"I don't know" – He said standing beside her – "I just… *sigh* I don't know"

"Hm, I'm happy you didn't" – She said looking to another direction

"Tch, I thought you hated me" – He said reaching his hand towards hers

"Believe it or not…" – She said before feeling Levi's hand above hers. She turned her view towards him and looked closely to his grey intimidating eyes – "…I love you more than I hate you"

* * *

End of Flashback*

The Survey Corps had just reached Trost's door, but when they saw it… the gate was broken, letting all the Titans to enter.

"Look at that!" – Hange shouted as they all turned to see as titans of many heights tried to enter by the door

"It had to be the Colossal Titan again" – Reilly said as she started to take out her swords an her gear

"Reilly, what are you doing?" – Erwin asked looking at her

"Enter by the West door and took my horse, I will see what's going on" – She said before jumping out of her horse and climb by Trost's Wall

"Ugh, I need to do something with that girl" – He said before taking Reilly's horse and turning at Levi – "Levi…"

"I'll follow her, where do we see you?" – He asked taking out his gear too

"Here"

He looked confused at him moments before nodding and climbing by the Wall following Reilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side of the Wall, Reilly was standing beside Dot Pixis talking about something… all the humanity needed to know.

"What do you mean with…_a human who can turns into a Titan_?" – She asked to a serious Pixis with the crossed arms

"Like you heard it honey, he is now closing the door with a giant boulder" – He said seeing yet at nowhere

"Oh yeah, because all the days you hear someone telling you that" – She said trying to figure what Pixis was telling her – "B-but, we just came from Wall's Maria and saw the door… it isn't closed at all"

Just in that moment, all the people who was there, turned at the South for seeing a red signal flare.

"W-what is that?" – Reilly asked

"Red signal flare from the elite team confirmed" – The man informed while everyone was reunited there looking towards it – "A serious problem has interfered with the blocking operation" – He finished just when some sobs started to be heard, it were from a soldier who was crying kneel on the floor

"My comrades died in vain, was it all a waste?" – He asked but no one answered, they just continued looking at it

"Hey, look at that!" – A voice from the behind shouted, Reilly turned for seeing some soldiers of the Trainees Squad there too

"Look, what's that?" – Another one asked

"Did they fail?" – Other asked too

"Commander Pixis, we should fall back to defending the gate" – The man who was beside Pixis said – "Do you approve?"

"No" – He answered and Reilly and the others turned confused at him

"Order the elite team to retreat" – The woman beside him said

"No need, keep luring the Titans to the corner of the town" – He ordered – "As for the elite team, they have the authority to act as they see fit; they aren't merely just skilled soldiers, they are the elite among the elite that I entrusted with the future of the mankind; giving up so easily would be unforgiveable. We can't allow our comrades' deaths to be in vain. We must struggle to our very last breaths"

"I had just came Pixis" – Reilly said looking at him – "But, if you want some help… ask it"

"Thanks Reilly, but we just need to wait… there's no help we can give now" – He said

She nodded and walked back, where the soldiers of the Trainees Squad were, and started to walk looking at Wall Maria, just before a voice stopped her

"Wait" – The voice yelled and Reilly stopped without seeing the owner's voice – "Reilly?"

"I thought you had forgot me" – Reilly said

"That would be impossible" – She said walking towards Reilly and stopping in front of her – "I… I-"

"I know, you aren't good with the words" – Reilly said smiling at her

She just looked up at her and threw herself towards Reilly's arms in an embrace; which Reilly, happily, returned.

"How have you been?" – Reilly asked

"Training in the 104th Trainees Squad, just like I promised you" – She answered, saying softly the last part – "What about you?"

"We had just returned from the expedition out of the Wall, nothing important"

"Well, that's… good?"

"No, it isn't… we lost some soldiers"

"S-sorry for hearing that" – She said and looked above Reilly's shoulder seeing something else, which Reilly noticed

She turned and saw some of her sister's comrades starting to run – "I think they need you, go" – She said smiling at her

"Will I see you again?"

"Didn't you wanna go to the Military Police? We will meet again there" – She said before starting to walk again, while her sister started to walk towards the other direction

"Hey, Reilly!" – She shouted

"Yes?" – Reilly asked turning at her

"Y-you look just like mum…but, prettier"

"Thanks, you look just like you…there's no beauty that can be compare with yours" – She said smiling at her, before turning again and continued to walk

She smiled seeing her walking away, before turning to her Captain and comrades, who were preparing for going down again.

Reilly look askance at her and smiled – _I think my sister has now grow up, it is good to see her becoming a young and pretty girl_ – She thought taking out her swords – _Hm, maybe I can do something interesting too_ – She thought before jumping down towards the city

* * *

**Hm, interesting. Who could tell Reilly had a younger sister? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you in the next chapter. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, chapter 3, wuhuu. This one is around the episode number 13, but wihtout the last part. Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

She took her swords and jumped down towards the city, just when Levi was almost there for stopping her.

"Shit" – He said as he watched her running over the rooftops of Trost

"Levi Ackerman" – A voice from behind called him – "It had been enough time, huh?" – It said again

"It had Pixis" – Levi said yet looking at Reilly running and running, starting to vanish – "Should I know, what's going on here?"

"No one give you any order, we are retaking Trost District Ackerman" – Pixis answered just when Reilly disappeared over the city

"And, just like that? Just _retaking_ it?" – Levi asked turning his view at him

"Hai"

"How could the door brake at first?"

"Just like five years ago Ackerman; the Colossal Titan appeared again and broke it, letting all the Titans to enter. We have lose many citizens and yet soldiers, the destruction is massive and our recourses are collapsing; but we have yet an opportunity to won this battle"

"Which is that _opportunity_?"

"A young soldier, one of the 104th Trainees Squad. He is one of the best soldiers of that squad. He came here five years ago when the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan destroyed the Wall. From Shiganshina; he is determined to save the mankind, even over his own one."

"You are telling me… a brat from Shiganshina is going to win against the Titan, are you serious?"

"I am Levi; and just as I said moments ago to Reilly, he has a special ability, he has the power to turn himself to a Titan"

With that last part, Levi turned with his normal expression at Pixis looking just like he was saying_ I came from a difficult mission out of the Wall, and you are joking me with something just as stupid as this_.

"I know what you may think" – Pixis said as he turned at the city – "And no, I'm not joking; after this plan has success, you can go there down and look at him with your own eyes"

"I think I will _look for him_ now"

With that, Levi jumped down of the Wall and started to run over the rooftops, killing a Titan in the way.

* * *

Reilly jumped to another rooftop, with her blade covered of blood, just before hearing someone yelling.

"Captain, we're finished!" – The female voice yelled – "We're the last ones left!" – It said again before Reilly started to get closer to it

"Fall back to the boulder!" – Another one yelled when Reilly was enough close to look a soldier got eaten by another Titan

"What's the situation?" – A man asked just when more started to come

"Five Titans… entering by the gate" – Another one answered

Reilly looked seconds at there, before jumping beside the two women.

The first one looked moments at her, before recognizing her – "R-Reilly L-Leon-"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO TALK!" – She shouted – "Let's defeat these five monsters!" – She said with a determine smile in her face

The other soldiers smiled back at her and took out their swords. They started to run towards the Titans, but suddenly got stop by someone or _something_ shaking the ground. Everyone turned their view to where it was coming, with confused glances over each face. It took some seconds to figure out what was making it to shake, but then everyone looked at it: a Titan loading a giant boulder, walking towards the gate.

"Ok, what's that?!" – Reilly asked looking at the strange Titan

"Defend him at all costs!" – Someone shouted and everyone turned at him, Reilly too – "Protect Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs you your life! Don't let any of the Titans near him!" – He said and everyone nodded while he turned to the two who were behind him, before running towards the Titans with the others

"So… that was what Pixis was talking about" – Reilly said to herself while running with the other soldiers – "I think I need to believe more in that crazy old man"

They all looked down and saw a team running down on the ground, followed by some Titans, with no buildings or horses escaping from them.

"Follow Mitabi's Squad!" – He shouted and everyone obeyed, starting to run down over the ground

They all started to defeat many Titans as each one could, while _Eren_ was walking to the gate. As they were defeating them, more were dying and falling too. Reilly started to take down the Titans who were in the gate as he started to get closer and closer. But everyone stopped after they heard a scream and turned at the gate, where Eren had just closed it. Many of them couldn't believe it yet, but there it was! Over their eyes! Reilly didn't know if she was happy or yet confuse at what she just saw, but immediately got out of her thoughts as she heard a noise near her. Everyone looked up and saw a green signal over the sky.

"I-I can't believe it" – Reilly said as she sat over her knees – "For the first… human had won against the Titans" – She said as tears started to fall down her blue eyes – "Ugh, why this didn't happen five years ago?! We could change everything" – She kept saying, before another shout took her out of her mind.

"The rest of the Titans are coming!" – The woman shouted as they looked at them walking closer – "Get up the walls!" – She ordered

Reilly stood up and thought of following the ones who were starting to climb the Wall, but instead she turned her view at the two young soldiers who were helping the other one who was inside that freak Titan body and walked at them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" – She asked when she was just beside them

"Eren! Armin!" – The girl with the short-black hair shouted walking at them just when two huge shadows started to be seem

They turned back and saw two Titans looking at them. Reilly took again her swords and stop in front of them, didn't letting the Titans to watch them.

"It will be better if you wake up him now!" – She said starting to run at them

As one of the Titans started to move its hand towards her; Eren started to open slowly his eyes, looking fuzzy at the symbol over her back. Suddenly, another shadow appeared over the Titans and jumped to their necks killing them, just before standing in the dead body of one of them.

_*gulp* this wasn't my better idea of the day_ – Reilly thought as she was looking at Levi.

While she couldn't see him, she knew he was angry at her. Just when he turned at her and the others, she could confirm her thoughts: he was more than angry.

"Hey, brats" – He started – "What's going on here?" – He asked before looking at the yet unconscious Eren – "You three" – He said looking at the ones behind Reilly – "Get out of here, she will explain me everything" – He said looking at Reilly

The other three nodded nervously and climbed over the Wall; while Levi started to walk to Reilly, who was trying not to look at him.

"Don't you wanna explain me anything?" – He asked looking formerly at her

"Do I have to?" – She asked just before feeling a terrible pain in her abdomen, making her to fall to the ground – "Didn't someone taught you to NOT kicking the women?" – She asked yet in the floor

"This was the biggest foolish thing you had ever made!" – He shouted

"Haha, thanks"

"What were you thinking? Oh, let everything to me, I will be the hero of the day… you could die, did you know that? YOU COULD DIE!"

"Hey, look at me!" – She shouted standing up again – "I didn't"

"Yeah, and what would happened if you did?"

"Well, it didn't"

"LEVI, REILLY!" – Another scream was heard

"We will talk about this later" – He said as he turned back, where Hange and the others were jumping down in front of them

"Glad we found you" – She said walking at them – "We thought you too should be over there with Pixis"

"We were" – Reilly said cleaning some blood of her mouth – "Something MORE important happened down here"

"What do you-"– Hange asked before turning her view at the body of Eren's Titan form – "Aaaahhh" – She shouted as she started to run toward it – "This is incredible! I had never seen any other thing like this! It's the best day of my life!" – She shouted walking around and over it

"Didn't want to disturb you Hange, but…" – Reilly tried to say as she was looking at other side with her swords in hand"

"Uh? What?" – She asked confuse before turning and looking two Titans over Levi and Reilly

"Don't worry" – Reilly said – "I have these two" – She said before jumping at them, but got kick by Levi while others started to catch them with ropes – "Ugh, I wanted to kill them both" – She said sadly watching her comrades stopping them

"Well done guys" – Hange said walking at them – "We've capture two interesting Titans" – She said looking at the ones who were with the ropes around their necks – "We just need to take them to the base" – She said turning at everyone else

"What do you want us to do?" – Reilly asked before receiving a smirk from Hange – "Oh crap"

* * *

After the Survey Crops killed the few surviving Titans, all of them entered in Wall Rose pulling two huge Titans.

"You see this funny, don't you?" – Reilly asked to Levi while pulling the Titan too

"Should I be lying?"

"Whatever. I don't apologize of anything" – She said pulling again the Titan

"It's ok; you could see your baby sister at least"

"First, she isn't my _baby_ sister, just my _younger_ sister; and second, is this enough for my _punishment_?" – She asked stopping some moments

"Well…" – Levi started

"Hey, Reilly!" – Hange shouted from the other side of the Titan – "Levi told me you wanted to help me with the experiments with these two big boys!" – She shouted just before Reilly turned at Levi with a smile in her face

"Oh, really?" – She asked looking angry at him

"Yeah, really" – He answered looking away from her

"Sometimes, I really hate you Levi Ackerman" – She said pulling again the Titan

"Same to you… Reilly… Leonhart"

* * *

As they passed, an epidemic was near to fall in Trost; so the Survey Crops didn't get in it again, until there was no sign of it. After so much petitions; Erwin, Levi and Reilly could talk with Eren when we woke up; but a day before that…

Levi and Reilly were in the rooftop of the Survey Corp's base, walking and talking about nothing at all.

"Agh, you need to clean this place" – He said looking at the rooftop – "It is so dirty"

"If you wanna clean it, you will help Ackerman" – Reilly said looking funny at him

"Tch, whatever"

They stayed some moments in an awkward silence, before Levi sighed and, determined, walked to Reilly.

"Honey" – He started

"Yes Levi?" – She asked

He stayed some moments without saying something, before… - "I love you"

"Levi, I love you too"

"Since the first moment I saw you, you made something incredible and new to my life…"

"Levi… I-I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything" – He said before taking a little box out of his pocket and kneeling in front of her

"Levi…" – Reilly tried to say with her hands covering her mouth as Levi showed her the little thing that was inside the box

He closed for a moment his eyes and sighed before looking back at her – "Reilly Leonhart…"

* * *

**Yep. Hey guys, I have a question: is it Shiganshina or Zhiganshina? With "S" or with "Z"? See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally, chapter number 4, that is around the episode number 14. Hope you like it:**

* * *

"It's about time you woke up, right?" – Reilly's voice broke the silence when they three saw the boy starting to woke up and sitting in the bed as he gasped

"Any questions?" – Levi asked without looking at him yet

But Eren didn't answer; he stayed looking at each one of them; first to Erwin, then to Levi and finally to Reilly.

"U-um…" – He tried to say – "W-where… am I?" – He finally asked

"As you can see, it's an underground cell" – Erwin finally answered – "The Military Police has retained custody of you" – Erwin explained – "We only recently received permission to speak with you" – He finished before Eren tried to move his arms, just for discovering he had chains around his wrists

Erwin put his hand over his pocket, and took out a golden key, which he showed it to Eren – "That key…" – He started

"Hai. It's yours" – Erwin answered before Eren could ask him – "You can have it back later" – He finally said

"The basement of your house…" – Reilly finally spoke again – "in Zhiganshina, Doctor Jaeger's house, holds the answer to the mystery of the Titans. Is that it?" – She asked making the guy to gasp again

"Hai… I think so. That's what my father said" – He answered looking at Reilly

"You have amnesia, and you dad's missing" – Levi said yet leaning in the wall – "Pretty convenient"

"Levi" – Reilly and Erwin said turning at him angry

"We already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie" – Erwin said yet looking at him – "There's still so much we don't know" – He said turning his view back at Eren – "But right now, we need to ask what you want to do" – He said looking closely at him

The boy gasped for the one hundred time and looked back at Erwin – "W-what I want to do?" – He echoed the question Erwin asked him

"To get to your house, we must retake Zhiganshina and Wall Maria" – Reilly spoke again – "The simplest and easiest way to seal the shattered gate would be to use your _Titan_ power. It's likely that Titans will determine our fate. The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are the same, in principle, as you" – She finished

"Your decision is the _key_" – Erwin said – "The _key_ that can save humanity from despair" – He finished showing the key back to him

"I… I am?" – He babbled before looking down with a furious expression

He stayed some moments without answering making Levi to despair.

"Answer up, you piece of crap" – He ordered "What do you want to do?" – He asked again the same question

Eren looked back at them with a psychopath smile in his face – "I want to join the Survey Corps and just slaughter the Titans" – He finally answered keeping the _smile_ in his face.

"Oh" – Levi said starting to pay attention to the boy he had in front of him – "Not bad. Erwin…" – He said starting to approach at the cell – "_We_ will take responsibility for him"

"_We_?" – Reilly and Erwin asked at the same time looking at him

"Hai, _we_" – He answered looking at Reilly

She looked unsure at Levi for some moments, before turning at Eren, who reminded her of a certain person, and looked back at Levi before nodding.

Levi put his hands over the iron bars and looked closer to Eren – "Convey that to the brass. It isn't that I trust him. If he betrays us or loses control, I'll kill him on the spot" – He said turning Eren nervous and gasping again

_Seriously, that boy needs to learn to gasp less _– Reilly thought leaning in the wall and crossing her arms

"They shouldn't complain" – Levi continued – "Because only _we_ can do it. I accept your request; you can join the Survey Corps" – He finished walking back beside Erwin

"T-thanks" – Eren said

"Do not thanks us" – Reilly said looking at him – "You're not yet _safe_" – She said as Erwin started to get up from the chair

"Give us a little more time" – Erwin said looking at him – "We'll persuade them somehow" – He said before Levi and he started to walk, while Reilly stayed behind them - "Are you coming?" – He asked turning at her

"I will be with you in some minutes" – She answered smiling at them, who looked unsure at her before walking away from there

Reilly sighed before turning at Eren, who didn't notice she was yet there.

"You know?" – Reilly started, scaring the boy who jumped out of the bed – "When Pixis told me about you, I didn't believe him"

"That isn't strange" – Eren said looking at her

"No, that isn't strange" – She said as she put her hands in the iron bars – "What is strange, is that now I will be responsible of you; _that_ is strange" – She finished as she noticed him getting nervous – "Eren Jaeger, right?" – She asked

"W-what?" – Eren asked

"Your name is Eren Jaeger, right? And you're from the 104th Trainees Squad, right?"

"Hai, that's true" – Eren finally answered – "C-captain…" – He called her

"Hai Eren?"

"What is your name? Your whole name"

"Do you really want to know my name?" – She asked before Eren nodded – "Very well, my name is Reilly Leonhart"

"L-Leonhart?"

"Hai, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing Captain is just that-"

"That you may know my younger sister"

* * *

Some days passed, and rumors started to invade both Walls: Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Many people started to discuss about this friend or foe with a special power, so much that the only way to know what to do with him was to call a very important person. Darius Zackley was that person. They would determine what to do with Eren by a Military Tribunal, which Zackley should realize.

"This will not be so easy" – Reilly said to herself looking at a window of the Military Court

"No, it won't" – Hanji said suddenly appearing in the room

"Ah" – Reilly yelled – "Don't do that ever again, you scared me"

"I thought that was impossible"

"What are you doing here Hanji, by the way?"

"They told me it was time to, so they need me to go for Eren"

"Great… do they want me to go there already?" – She asked and got a serious face from Hanji – "Ok" – Reilly sighed and walked to the door

Reilly started to walk by the corridor towards the room where the tribunal should be, while Hanji started to jump and run 'cause she finally could see Eren.

* * *

When she finally got to the place, she walked to the left side, where all of the Survey Corps were standing. She stayed beside Erwin looking in front of her, where the Military Police was.

"Where's Eren?" – Levi asked looking at the Military Police too

"Hanji went for him" – Reilly answered – "She will not take so long"

And she was right, some moments later, the doors opened again and Eren entered with two soldiers following him.

"Step forward" – One of them yelled pushing him with his weapon

They kept walking until they reached the middle of the place – "Kneel there!" – The other one ordered and Eren obeyed.

He knelt there and they put a huge bar around his chains. Murmurs started to be heard, before Zackley entered and sit over the tribunal table.

"Well then, let us begin" – He started – "Eren Jaeger, yes?" – He asked reading some papers – "You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

"Hai sir" – Eren answered

"This is an exceptional situation" – Zackley continued – "This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands; your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?"

"No sir" – He answered

"I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing…"

_And this is the reason why I had always hated the tribunals _– Reilly thought while Zackley continued to talk – _they just talk and talk and talk, while at the end they just need to say yes or no _– She kept thinking before turning her view in front of her, where the two young soldiers that were with Eren in retaking Trost District were. Her thoughts were vanished, when she heard the voice of the Commander of the Military Police

"After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately…"

_What? Do they want to dissect him?_ – Reilly thought as she heard the stupid proposal of the Military Police – _You need to be kidding dude_

"We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next" – Zackley said turning at the left side

"Hai sir" – Erwin started – "I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all." – He finished

_See? Shortly and precisely _– Reilly thought looking at Erwin who kept talking followed by everyone else in the room

"You talk a lot, pig." – Reilly finally spoke looking at the man who was screaming – "Where is your proof that that Titans will wait while we seal the gate?" – She asked receiving all the glances at her – "The _we_ you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your _friends_ who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs" – She finished

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-"

"Silence!"

_And they start to yell again_ – Reilly thought smirking at everyone in the room yelling like pigs – _The next time someone invite me to another tribunal, I will retreat of it_

"W-what? He attacked Mikasa?" – Reilly asked to herself after Zackley said that and Mikasa started to answer him – "Did they both kill three men at the age of nine years old?" – She asked again hearing the Military Police investigation

"Just shut up!" – Eren's scream took Reilly out of her mind again – "And bet everything you have on me!" – He yelled just before Levi started to walk out of his place

"L-Levi" – Reilly tried to stop him – _This will be interesting_ – She thought seeing him getting closer to Eren

"Weapons ready!" – The Military Police Commander ordered and all his men obeyed starting to point at Eren with their weapons.

But Levi kicked Eren in his face, and then in the stomach, then again in the face with his knee…

"Just in case" – Reilly said to the woman beside her – "Be aware of Mikasa Ackerman" – She ordered looking at a furious Mikasa trying to stop Levi

"This is a personal opinion" – Levi said after stepping Eren's head – "But I believe _pain_ to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too" – He said before starting to step again hardly his head

_What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?_ – Reilly thought before hearing those words and smiling – _If we wanted, he would turn into a Titan already_

"Sir, I have a proposal" – Erwin took the word

"What is it?" – Darius turned at him

"The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain, making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Squad Leaders Reilly and Levi to take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls." – He explained

"With Eren in tow?" – Darius asked

"Hai sir" – Erwin answered – "Based on the expedition's results, I'd like you to judge ether Eren can control his Titan power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity"

"Control Eren Jaeger" – Darius echoed those three words before turning at Reilly – "Can you do it, Reilly?"

"Hai sir" – She answered looking at him – "I'm certain we can kill him"

"Levi?" – He asked turning at him

"The only problem is I doubt we can do any less" – Levi finished

"Then my decision is made" – Darius said and stayed some moments in silence – "I accept the proposal of the Survey Corps, Eren will be a member; Ackerman and Leonhart will be responsible of him without any objections" – He said before standing from the chair

"Wait, Leonhart?" – Reilly heard Eren's friend, Armin, asking – "Like… Annie Leonhart?"

* * *

**And yes, we finally discovered who is Reilly's younger sister: Annie Leonhart. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**drak demon122: Thanks a lot for he answer, I really nedded to knew that ;) **

**Here is the five chapter, following the episode number 15. R&R.**

* * *

"C'mon Shelly". Reilly said pulling her horse's reins. "I don't think you will like to see Ackerman angry again". She said and made a pause stopping any of her movements. "Not like he can be showing any other emotion". She finished and continued walking, before something small and red stopped in her feet.

Reilly looked down at the little fruit while _Shelly_ did it too, and she took in in hands before giving it to her horse.

"This is just great". A voice made her to frown. "I, first, have a Titan freak, and now I have a horse talking freak". It paused for a moment and turned back, just for taking out his swords and turning again, stopping the swords of Reilly. "I knew that could work". He said pushing her backwards with a determine look in his face.

"What the heck are you doing here, by the way?" She asked running back at him, hitting him with a powerful kick in his leg. "You were supposed to be with the others way to the headquarters". She continued furious.

"Oh, just keeping away all the freaks from the people". He answered avoiding another fast kick just in time. "And demonstrating you, how _you_ really turn ang-no… FURIOUS when I call you freak, beside darling". He finished throwing himself with the sword in hand at her.

Reilly growled to herself and avoided him moving aside. Their fight continued for about a minute, before Reilly felt that got far enough and, with all the energy inside her, she ran at him and, with a strange but incredible movement, she made him to lose both of his swords. His eyes widened at the moment she did that and turned his view at her eyes; maybe they were with an angry look, but he still loved them. She jumped at him and crossed her swords beside his neck, one in each one of the sides.

They both finished patting and looking at each other. Reilly looked at him with a, yet, furious and angry view; while Levi looked at her with a calm and serious view. They both stayed like that more some seconds, before giggle got out from Reilly's mouth, and then from Levi's.

"Hahahaha…" They both started to laugh, while Reilly got down from Levi's stomach and lied in the grass, beside him.

"How could you?" Reilly asked between laughs turning at him

"I told you that I, one day, would do it". Levi answered putting his arm in her back, and pulling her closer to him

"Yeah, but you never told me that you would use that words". She replied looking at the sky.

"That's why it worked perfectly". He said looking at her now.

Reilly sat down in the grass and turned embarrassed at him. "You're the worst". She said before embracing her legs and hiding his head between them.

"Ow, do you really think that?" Levi asked pulling himself closer to her.

Reilly just nodded softly, yet with her head hided.

"Hm, I don't think you will still saying that after…THIS!" He shouted second before he started to tickle her in her sides and neck.

"Aahhh!" Reilly shouted trying to stop his hands. "No! Haha. STOP IT. Ow. LEVI!" She shouted again but that could be impossible.

A whistle calling them was the only cause why Levi stopped. They both turned their view at the direction it came from and looked at a young woman looking funny at them. She had short and red-orange hair, short height and honey eyes.

"Petra". Levi said her name, causing Reilly to turn angry at him. "What *hmpft* are you doing here?" He asked standing up, before cleaning himself. "Weren't you supposed to be with the others?" He asked before turning at Reilly and helping her to stand up.

"No". She answered. "They didn't let us to take Eren, 'cause you weren't with us". She declared before founding herself looked at with the confused faces with the couple. "*sigh* you need to be there, because you both are the ones who are responsible of him, no one else".

"Oh why?" Reilly replied.

"You were the ones who wanted to take responsibility of him". She answered turning again and looking askance at them. "So are you coming?"

"Yes". Levi answered causing her to smile before walking away

Levi turned at Reilly, and found her with an angry look at the way Petra vanished.

"What are you now angry for?" Levi asked funny looking closely to her face.

"Oh…me?" She asked pointing to herself. "Ha, there's nothing". She lied trying to look other way.

"Hm, jealous?" Levi asked looking in front of him.

'_Of course I am jealous; whenever I have the opportunity, I swear I will take out this both swords and stick them just in the heart of that bitch until she ends lifeless'_. "Ha, in your dreams Ackerman". She answered starting to walk away.

* * *

**Hours later**

Everyone was riding its own horse towards the Former Recon Corps Headquarters, and with everyone we meant Levi, Reilly, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Günther, in short, the group know as Levi Unit, just that Eren was with them too.

Almost all of them were quiet, except for a lovely couple in the end of the group.

"Then, the flowers will be white and it doesn't matter what kind of flowers will be, right?" Levi asked turning his view at Reilly, who was beside him.

"Levi, can you just please stop talking about this a minute?" Reilly asked turning at him too. "We have a lot of time to talk about this".

"Look like someone doesn't wanna let the world to know how we will plan our we-"

"DON'T mention it in public". She shut him up just in the right instant.

"Why not?" He asked curious.

"Because there is so many people around here, and I just don't wanna let them to know so soon". She answered determined, looking at other side.

"I have my rights". He replied getting her attention. "You told to the lunatic four-eyes, now is my turn".

"Ha, well first, I didn't tell her, she just discovered it; and second, no, you don't have ANY right". She answered looking away again.

"Tch, women". He said to himself and turned his view in front of him.

Reilly turned back at him after not getting another replied, but she found the cold view of Levi looking in front.

"Why do you look at him that way?" She asked after seeing the scary face of the brat after founding himself looked at by Levi.

"Maybe you will know, later". He answered

"What does that even me-?"

"Uggghhh!" Everyone there got scared by the scream of one of the comrades.

"See?" Levi asked looking at her. "Stop asking stupid questions or you will finish like Auruo; best saying, your tongue". He finished causing Reilly to roll her eyes.

* * *

**Already in the Headquarters**

"This will be nothing but bad". Reilly said to herself kicking a rock in the entrance and looking at the ugly and old castle.

* * *

**That evening**

Reilly lied in the already cleaned up rooftop. It took several hours to clean up the whole castle, thanks to Levi. Captain Levi ordered everyone to start cleaning the whole building in the instant he stepped the ground.

"Good evening". Reilly heard someone greeting after opening the doors

'_Great, the freak four-eyes is already here'_. She thought before looking up in the sky.

A fuzzy image, or memory, got in her mind causing her to smile without wanting to.

The memory was of two sisters playing in the back part of their house. They both were running as fast as they could, and the eldest one stopped in the other side of the garden happy. But the happiness soon vanished when she noticed her sister was not behind her, she saw the little one sitting in the floor, hugging her knee, with some tears in her light-blue eyes. The eldest one ran towards her and saw that she had scraped her knee; she pushed the youngest one's chin to make her to look at her. She saw her sister's face and saw the little tears running out of her eyes, she cleaned the tears and smiled at her. Soon after that, she went inside the house and returned with something in her hands. She covered her younger sister's injury and hugged her, while the youngest one returned it.

'_*sadly sigh* what happened to us fuzzy bunny?_' Reilly thought sadly, before another, but not happy, memory got in her head too.

Two little girls were hugging each other as they saw a man and a woman yelling to each other. The youngest one turned at her sister and hugged her harder. Then, the man turned her view at the little girls, closely to the youngest one. With much fury, she walked closer to them and took the arm of the youngest one. The eldest one tried to stop him, but she got slap by the man. The woman immediately ran at the eldest one, who now was in the floor crying.

'_The screams are still in my head too'_. Reilly thought trying to not remember them, but it was late.

'What the heck do you think you are doing?' The woman asked hugging the eldest one. 'She is YOUR daughter'.

'I will go now with my Annie, you stay here with Reilly, deal?' The man asked hugging the youngest one, who now was crying in his arms.

The woman stayed some moments in silence, confused and not knowing what to do. She turned her view at her eldest daughter, and then to the youngest one; she could read each one of their minds: _'Don't do it Mommy, please. Don't let him separate us'_. After some more minutes in silence, she turned again at the man.

'Deal'.

"I knew you will never stop making this". A voice said behind her getting closer to her

She turned and found Levi walking towards her. "Oh, hi Levi". She said smiling at him after he sat beside her.

"I thought you would like to be with the Titan freak". He said looking at her.

"Ha, and why would you think that?" She asked.

"She's talking about her experiments". He answered before lying there in the rooftop

"Ha, I don't wanna know anything else about stories about cannibalism, choosing names or strange and very weird experiments". She replied while a chill ran through her entire body.

"Are you ok?" Levi asked sitting again, noticing her feeling something.

"I-I think something bad will happen or had happened".

* * *

**The next day**

"…they both, were killed".

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, love you all :3 Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Se you later. BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa! How are you all? Hope you be fine. Here comes chapter number six, and it is around episode number...number...well, actually it isn't around any episode. Well, that's weird. Hope you enjoy it. R&R. Here it goes.**

* * *

There they were, one beside the other, they both starting to walk determine at her. She really didn't care all the glances from her comrades or superiors; she just cared the expressions in the faces of the two captains who were starting to approach at her. She knew _her_ too well for knowing something was really bad.

* * *

Before _they_ both entered in there, she was eating with two of her friends beside her, talking about nothing at all. Her superior entered and called for her, before telling her that they were looking for her. She asked _'whom?'_, but before someone could answered her, two shadows were seen in there and started to get down by the stairs. Everyone eyes widened surprise looking at _them_, but no one more as the three friends who were in the same table.

The first one who noticed them was the tall guy with short-blonde hair. Reiner. He looked up and smiled after seeing the female captain; 'cause, after all, she was a friend too. He kicked the other guy with his elbow in the arm. At first, the guy with the short-dark hair, Bertolt, turned angry at him, but after looking Reiner showed him with the view the two captains who were walking towards them, he smiled too before turning his view to the girl who was in front of them, followed by Reiner.

After feeling the view of her two comrades on her, the short girl with blonde hair turned at them with her cup in hand and drinking water from it.

"What?" She asked putting the cup over the table and turning at the two guys.

"You sure will want to know who came here to visit you". Reiner said, yet, with the smile in face.

She looked strange at him and taking again her cup, starting to drink again water; before he and Bertolt moved themselves, letting her to see who they both were talking about.

Her eyes widened in surprise looking at the woman with long-black hair, and the man who short-black hair. It was because she dropped the cup, and it crashed with the floor that all the views were in her.

* * *

When they finally got to the table, she put her hand over it and looked at each one of the Trainees; first to Reiner, then to Bertolt, and finally…to her sister, Annie. There was no expression on her face; but in her mind, she was trying to find the way to tell the younger one…the _notice_.

"Hello again, brats". Levi was the first one to talked, referring to the three Trainees sitting in there.

After giving a hundred of more glances to them, Reilly incorporated herself again, cleaned her mouth and stepped beside him.

"It is great to see you again guys". She said forcing herself to show them a smile.

"It is great to see you too Captain Reilly". Reiner answered, before turning at the short man. "Captain Levi, great to see you here". He finished, before Bertolt started to speak too.

"How have you been Captain Re-"

"Oh, c'mon", Reilly cut him off before taking the word. "Without the _'Captain'_ please". She said before smiling back at him.

"Hm, then…how have you been Reilly?" He tried to ask again.

"Great; what about you three?" She asked before getting her view at the young girl.

"Great, great too; the things over here have been well too". Bertolt answered turning to Reiner.

"That's great to hear". Reilly answered looking away from the girl.

"So…what brought you here?" Reiner asked, after noticing Reilly looking away.

"I came here for looking for her". She answered pointing _her_ with the view. "There's something we need to talk about _Annie_".

Annie looked up, just for finding herself caught in her sister's dark-blue eyes. "What about?" She asked.

"Something that can't be told in public". Reilly answered looking everywhere, and making everyone's view to turn away from them. "Follow me". She ordered reaching forward her hand towards her.

Annie looked unsure for a moment, but finally held her sister's hand. Levi, Reilly and Annie started to walk toward Levi and Reilly had just entered, before getting away from them. Every whisper started to be heard in the place.

"What do you think they will tell her?" Bertolt immediately asked to Reiner, turning at him.

"I don't have any idea". He answered before turning at the way they got out. "But I fell it is about somethi-…a familiar problem". He finally answered, before he and Bertolt started to eat again.

* * *

Not so far from there, in a house's rooftop to be specific, Levi and Reilly were in front of Annie, who was looking at them both.

"I knew you both would end together". She said making them both to turn at her. "I felt it since the first time I saw you two in the market". She finished, waiting for a funny reply or a laugh, but she only got a serious view.

"Something happened". Reilly's voice made her to erase the smile; Annie had in face, and turned confused at them.

"What do you mean with that?" Annie asked looking closely to her.

Reilly turned to Levi and nodded. Levi returned the nod and took out from his back, a little white blanket, with something wrapped in it; and gave it to Reilly. She took it in hands, and started to walk at Annie, while Levi stayed behind and crossed his arms. Reilly took a deep breath and gave it to Annie.

"W-what is this?" Annie asked no more confused but scared.

"M-mom and dad". That was everything that could get out form Reilly's mouth. "It was…mom and dad". She said again.

Annie tried to avoid her sister's words, and turned to the blanket she had in hands. When she unwrapped, she found there two things, one bigger than the other: it was a golden necklace and a green jacket. Her eyes widened in horror, after recognizing who were the owners of what she had in hands.

"R-Reilly, why do you give my mom's necklace and dad's jacket?" She asked, forcing her voice not to break.

"That was all they could found Annie". Levi spoke again. "Everything else was burned". He finished.

Annie tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, but two hands over her shoulders made her to let them fall.

"Don't try to be someone you aren't in front of me, furry bunny". Reilly said motherly to her. "Just be yourself".

Those three last words were the ones who broke Annie. After hearing them, she felt to her knees, hugged the blanket and started to cry over the rooftop. Reilly knelt at Annie's height and started to caress her head, but Annie wrapped her around her arms and pulled closer to her, while starting to cry over Reilly's shoulder. Reilly started to hug her harder and roll her hair.

Levi, who was watching the sadden scene with uninterested expression, was trying to clear his mind.

'_Ugh, this is so much sisterly love, more to my liking'_. He thought before turning his view at the two sisters hugging each other in the rooftop. _'But after all…'_ He continued in his thoughts looking at the younger of the two. _'She's yet a teenager and used to be very closely with her parents. I was the same closely to my mother and I know how it feels when he killed her'._ He started to approach at the two women_. 'Annie is now part of MY family, and…ugh, how was that thing mother used to tell me?'_ He thought looking up in the sky for a moment.

'_In bad times, the family will be always there for helping'._ A familiar female voice echoed in his head.

'_That thing'._ He thought before looking again at them and starting to walk closer.

When he was already close, he knelt at Annie's height and started to caress her head. Annie, immediately, looked up to him and looked confused at him. But Levi looked calmly to her, and she felt more comfortable with him. Maybe…even more than he expected.

Annie took away one arm from Reilly's neck and wrapped it around Levi's, pulling him closer.

'_What the heck?!'_ Levi thought after feeling Annie pulling him. _'Is she, actually…hugging me?'_ He asked in his mind after having Annie's arm around his neck. _'Why the heck is this brat hugging-'_

'Hey Levi'- 'Didn't you are supposed to be with your sister at house brat?'- 'My mom and dad started to argue again, so Reilly told me to get out from there and found you'- 'Oh tell me that…c'mon, you are not actually crying, are you?'- 'I don't want them to argue more Levi'- 'So…what do you expect me to-why are you hugging me brat?'- 'Beside Reilly, you are one of the persons I trust more Levi'- 'Why me?'- 'I don't know exactly why you, but I feel safe…just that, safe. I-I think I'm starting to like you'- '*sigh* I like you too brat'.

'…_me?'_ He asked after that memory went across his mind.

He looked down, and saw Annie sobbing between his and Reilly's shoulder. With the free arm he had, Levi started to roll her hair and pulling her face against his chest.

'_At least, it wasn't as bad as Reilly's scene'_. He thought caressing her hair and remembering what happened with Reilly the last day.

* * *

Reilly was waking up after feeling the sunlight hitting her eyes. She started to open slowly her eyes and sitting in bed. After yawning and stretching, she stood up and went to the window for opening it. After she made that, she turned to her bed and saw her uniform ordered in a side of it. She took it and started to change herself. When she finished changing her clothes, she heard someone hitting the door.

"Come in!" She shouted to whoever was hitting the door.

"Good morning". The one who was hitting the door was Levi and he entered worried to her room.

"Good morning to you too". Reilly answered starting to approach to him, but stopping after feeling something not right with Levi. "What is it Levi?" Reilly asked looking at him.

"Erwin's here, he came looking for you". He answered looking at her too. "He just told me that he went to somewhere with the Military Police; he said something about a fire, a house and an adult couple". He finished.

"Then, let's go". She said starting to walk by the corridor, way to the main room.

"He's in the back part, outside". Levi said, making her to stop.

"And there's where I'm going to'. Reilly said immediately changing her way to the other direction.

When she got to the outside, she saw Erwin lying beside a tree with the eyes closed and his arms crossed. Reilly walked at him and jumped in front of him.

"Good morning Commander; where you looking for me?" Reilly greeted.

"Hello to you too Reilly, and yes, I was looking for you". He answered with the eyes, yet, closed.

"What about?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, Erwin opened his eyes and someone jumped behind Reilly. She turned and saw Mike standing there.

"Ow, Mike, you scared me". Reilly said before looking at one of his hands. "What do you have there?" She asked looking at the blanket he had.

"Give it to her Mike". Erwin ordered and Mike gave it the blanket to Reilly. "Yesterday in the afternoon, the Military Police send someone for calling us". He continued while Reilly started to look the exterior of the blanket. "They say that some disturbs were being in a small town in Trost District, they thought the makers of that were from the Black Market, so we got there". Erwin said while Reilly looked at him. "It was too late when we reached the place. There were so many people around the house, so we got there by the rooftops. When we were already there, we saw the house burning. The Police told us to stay back, but I immediately recognized the house Reilly…your house". He said, making Reilly to looked confuse at him after hearing the last part. "So, I entered in there alone. I started to avoid everything and tried to found them…I tried to find your…your-"

"Parents? You tried to find my parents?" Reilly asked cutting him off.

Erwin nodded while Reilly looked down. "I found them. Your mother was lying between the table and a chair, lifeless; and your father was still conscious when I got to him. H-he told me to tell you something Reilly…he told me to tell you if you could ever forgive him, of what he made when you were still too young. After he told me that, he gave me his jacket and your mother's necklace; that's what is inside the blanket you have in hands". He finished pointing the blanket between Reilly's hands.

Reilly turned her view to the blanket and started to unwrap it; just like Erwin said, inside it, was the golden necklace of her mother, and the mountain green jacket of her father. She covered her mouth with her hand, before falling to her knees and starting to cry in the ground; while Erwin and Mike approached at her, trying to help her, but no one could help her, no one.

* * *

Reilly opened the door of her room and entered in there. She threw the blanket to the floor and lied in her bed, face down. She stayed like that an hour, two hours, three hours… until Petra and Hanji entered in the room; when they came, it was almost the afternoon. They both shared views and started to walk at her. They knew about her parents, 'cause Erwin told Levi, and they were hearing.

"Hey girl". Petra greeted sitting beside her. "How are you going?" She asked starting to shake her.

"Hmp". That was everything Reilly answered.

"Um, guess what happened to Sawney and Bean today?" She asked again, but instead of Reilly, she got an answer from Hanji.

"Nooooo! My babies! Why?! We need to know who made it!" Hanji started to shout, and to walk in circles. "I will go with Erwin and ask him what we will do". She said before leaving the room and letting Petra and Reilly alone.

"*sigh* will you be like this the rest of the day?" She asked shaking her again

"Hmp". Reilly answered again.

"Reilly, I will not tell you I know how it feels, 'cause I don't; but I will be here, when you get ready to talk". Petra said before giving her pats in her back and standing up.

Petra got out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned to the corridor, she found Levi walking towards her.

"How is she doing?" Levi asked in a softly worried tone.

"You will need to talk with her, if you don't want to see her like that the rest of the day". She answered before continue to walk by the corridor.

Levi sighed and turned to the door. He entered in the room and saw Reilly yet in her bed.

"I'm going to enter". He said before closing the door behind him.

"There could be rumors if you enter in my room". Reilly said for the first time after not saying anything before.

"Tch, it wouldn't be the first time". He said approaching to her. "You remember it, don't you?" He asked sitting in her bed, beside her.

"Yes, I do". Reilly answered softly. "Erwin sent you with us, because there were no other room left, while Isabel and-". Reilly immediately shut herself and turned at Levi who now was looking closely to her. "You know how it feels". She said sitting up and looking to the floor.

"Yes, I know how it feels". He answered. "And I know it is hard, but you will need to pass over it, I know it hurts, but you will need to continue, and I know it is difficult, but you will need to survive". He finished.

"Hm, when did you become an incredible helper?" Reilly asked with some fun in her tone.

"I had the best teacher". He answered looking at her. "Do you want to do something, you know, to help you forget this?" He asked after seeing her smiling softly.

"Not today". She answered before looking up to the rooftop. "But I think tomorrow we should visit a young lady". She finished before standing up and taking again the blanket, before putting it over her bed.

* * *

**And it finished. I know here are so many things you may not understand, but they will be explain later (or not). See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


End file.
